Alpha reality
by aimee27
Summary: As Scott was becoming an alpha and was unaware it was up to his friends to stop him from becoming what Deucalion wanted him to become. First fan fic so please be kind.
1. Chapter 1

Ever since the death of Boyd, Stiles had been worried about Scott he was acting well just not like himself he was all of a sudden angry all the time even over stupid things but he just put it down to the stress of this whole Alpha pack after Derek and willing to kill everyone but that was until a few nights ago.

After school one day they had some work to do for a project so they went round stiles' to do the work and whilst focusing on their separate parts it was okay until Stiles looked over at Scott and his eyes were red, blood red. At first he thought he saw he was seeing things as all of a sudden they were back to what everyone described as his puppy dog brown.

Whilst trying to refocus out of the corner of his eye the blood red was back and they stayed that colour and Scott didn't even flinch or notice as stiles gawped Scott noticed that stiles was staring at him.

"Is everything okay Stiles, you look like you've seen one of the Alpha pack in front of you." Scott said.

Stiles didn't know what to say so just shook his head. He thought to himself how could Scott notice the red eyes. Whilst Scott went to the bathroom Stiles text Derek "need to talk... urgently. Meet me at mine in an hour. "

Derek didn't text back but once Scott had gone Derek instantly appeared through the window. He was looking for Scott assuming it would be both of them but Stiles just looked like he had seen a ghost so Derek knew something was up with Scott. "So what is wrong with Scott, as you wouldn't invite me here without Scott unless it was about him?" Derek said.

"His eyes there is something wrong with his eyes."

"Well I don't know why you're telling me he's told me multiple times that he isn't part of my pack, so I'm not his alpha. "

"Well that's the thing his eyes are red and last time I checked he hadn't killed anyone."

That's when it hit Derek, "Deucalion, isn't after me, he's after Scott I'm just bait."

"Wait what; I'm just confused how he didn't even notice it happening."

" it was happening through rage, due to Boyd's death which is exactly what Deucalion wants to happen as Scott is turning through will it is known as a true Alpha and trust me Stiles we need to keep him away from that building as if he goes there Deucalion will get to him."

"Well that's going to be hard he's gone over to see Allison"

Straight away Derek left with Stiles and went to track down Scott before he walked straight into Deucalion's trap.


	2. Chapter 2

As Scott walked into Allison's building he had a feeling of déjà vu as he entered the lift he was alone but once they got the third floor. He didn't realise who had got in the lift with him until he sensed them next to him: Kali and Deucalion.

"So Scott how is your anger issue as last time we me I could sense the rage off you?"

Not knowing how to reply Scott just stood there but then kali decided to but in and said "I am sorry about your friend what was his name again Boyd." She snarled.

Under his breath Scott said and "You wonder why I am angry" and out of the corner of his eye both Kali and Deucalion looked at one another and smiled and out came the phrase from Deucalion.

"Let me help you Scott, you know you need me help as you have no idea what is going on right at this second."

As kali held up a compact mirror to Scott he just saw these red eyes and he took a step back and fell to the floor.

"What the hell is going on with me, as that is not normal because I know I am not an alpha as I have never killed anyone?" Scott screamed but before either Deucalion or Kali could answer in came Stiles and Derek but what Scott did next shocked everyone Deucalion and Kali for the good and Derek and Stiles for the worst.

Due to what was happening to Scott he was now a hell of a lot stronger than Derek and once Derek had picked Scott off the floor Scott shoved him back with his claws out around Derek's neck and he yelled at him "You knew, why didn't you tell me" Derek didn't say anything and just looked at Scott telling him to calm down but even once the claws were away his eyes wouldn't turn back and Derek knew if he didn't get Scott out now he would become a ruthless killer.

Although Deucalion wanted Scott he let him go with Derek as he knew Scott would be back as Scott was curious and he knew that Deucalion was the only one who had answers and before Scott left the lift he turned and asked Deucalion "Why won't my eyes go back?"

"You will see, all in good time Scott, all in good time"

Once Scott had left the lift he refused to go any further with Derek and Stiles because of the constant lying from both of them Derek he wasn't surprised about but the fact that his best friend was lying to him really made his blood boil so he just ran away and straight up to the penthouse and before he even got to the door Deucalion answered the door and in the reflection of Deucalion's glasses he could see that thankfully his eyes were back to normal.

"I just need some answers and unfortunately you are the only one who has them."

"What about Derek?"

"He won't tell me the whole truth as he is always keeping something from me."

"What about Deaton?"

"He has refused to tell me, for my own safety so that leaves you as I can't go on being angry all the time and my eyes being red for hours at a time so you will answer me as I know that you what something from me."

Deucalion just smiled and invited Scott in, he could sense that Kali and the twins weren't there but all of a sudden Scott fell to the floor writhing in pain and Deucalion stood there and Smiled as although Scott looked like he was shifting he wasn't though as all of a sudden he just sat up and turned to Deucalion.

"Now will you tell me what the hell is going on, no conditions, I just need some answers."

"Deaton told you about a true Alpha so you're up to speed on that and basically you are in the painful process of becoming one which is why for the next few weeks you will continue to be in pain, have red eyes and be extremely angry, which is why you need me to help you control this and you can either except my help willingly or maybe Kali will have to kill another one of your friends. "

Scott thought about this he knew he would regret it but he knew Deucalion was the only one who could help him so he just nodded. But he knew this is when his will power would have to be at its best as he had a feeling Deucalion would want him to kill someone and he had that feeling that it would be... Derek!

And as Scott fell back Deucalion just looked at him and said "Well let's get started."


	3. Chapter 3

Scott let out a cry of pain in his sleep only to wake up to Aiden and Ethan who both looked confused firstly to why he was here and secondly to why he was in this much pain but nothing was happening to him they stayed there until Deucalion ushered them away.

"I trust you slept well Scott as to be honest this is the first night you have slept almost through as this only happened once tonight."

Scott still didn't like Deucalion and more to the fact about the lack of answers he was getting but there was less and less pain each time so something was happening, as Scott got ready to go to school he was about to leave but Kali stopped him.

"You're not going anywhere."

"And why is that?"

"Eyes." She said, although Kali seemed heartless she could see how much this was harming Scott as he hadn't been to school in a week, he was lying to his friends and so was his mother but she knew he couldn't wonder around town with bright red eyes.

"Fine, so I guess I'm stuck here again."

"Look I know it's not ideal but we are trying to help you." But before Scott could answer Kali left to go god knows where.

Deucalion didn't speak to Scott a lot but as Scott refused to look in the mirror; Scott had to ask Deucalion something.

"How long have my eyes been like this? And please be honest."

"Scott, I have been nothing but honest with you this whole time and they have been red since Kali stopped you so about three hours."

"Could I at least get one of the twins to get my school work as I would like to graduate high school."

Deucalion nodded as he knew about Scott but he hadn't told Scott what would happen on the full moon which was tomorrow and was pondering on the fact whether he should or not as he if he did then it would ruin the fun, but then due to his increased strength Scott could be a threat to him so he decided when they were training later he would tell him.

AN HOUR LATER

As training began Deucalion sat Scott down and was about to explain until Stiles and Derek stormed in.

"Scott you need to come with me, now." Said Derek

"Why, all you ever do is keep stuff from me."

"It's your mum, she's hurt seriously hurt Kali attacked her at work and she is in intensive care."

Scott let out and incredibly load scream which had the effect of an earthquake and he just ran out to the hospital without Derek and stiles just to see his mum lay there although her heartbeat was strong he could smell blood and then he saw it... The bite.

Scott left the hospital without hesitation and went to find Kali and to her surprise he pinned her against the floor. "What did you do to her, why did you bite her?" as Scott focused on her heartbeat she said "It wasn't me, it was Derek." As I got off her I could sense she wasn't lying although werewolves could hide if they were lying it was a lot harder as everything was heightened.

I stormed out after Derek and to my surprise my mum was there but all I could say was "Who did this to you?" And she just glanced at Derek. I could hide my anger I just stormed after him but before I got there something was happening, it was the full moon but I thought it wasn't till tomorrow but weirdly I was the only one who was shifting.

I could hear a faint sound of Deucalion's stick as he entered the loft with Kali and the twins along with who was another beta but one I had never met as the twins held Derek back Kali dragged me over to this beta although she tried to get me to kill him, but instead I just focused on my anchor of anger and shifted myself back to my human state right before my claws would have punctured his skin and killed.

I looked up at Deucalion and said "I will not let go, I will not kill as I have said before I can handle it I just need some answers but from now on we do it my way."

"Fine then if you want answers then you can have them as eventually you will do what I want."

"What is it that you want from me then? To kill?"

"No, for you join my pack whether that be willingly or not you will give in Scott as no one her can help you except one who seems to be absent most of the time."

"Peter is the only one who can help me."

Speaking of peter he just walked into the loft and looked at me as my red eyes flashed at him he just nodded and mouthed to me "I can help you."

All of a sudden someone knocked me out and the next thing I remember is waking up in chains but not with peter with Deucalion and he just smiled.

"Now I have seen what you're made of Scott you are ready just except your fate and..."

Before he could finish his sentence Scott let out a terrible scream his eyes burned and he had no idea why but when he passed out he finally knew why he needed Deucalion and he didn't like it but he was the only one who was actually helping him to control this.

When Scott woke up, he could feel it was the full moon today and there was a note next to him from Deucalion.

Scott, tonight you will be more bloodthirsty than ever you will even try to kill us so that is why you are being locked up but if you survive this then you are definitely a true alpha so once night falls you will locked away and Kali and the twins will keep you down, but the thing is you will be in no pain so hopefully you will just sleep through it. I know you hate being here but I have your best interests in mind.

Deucalion.

Once Scott has had a shower he had given up on his eyes as they had been this blood red for almost two days. As night fell he was locked up by Kali who gave him a reassuring smile and Ethan and Aiden who were just their usual selves. As he began to drift off he could feel it happening but there was no pain, which did surprise him so he thought to himself that it was going to be a peaceful night.

But when he woke up that was another story.


	4. Chapter 4

As Scott heaved himself off the floor he could see that although none of them were dead, Kali was close to it and he could only think of one person who could help him. Deaton.

As it was early morning he knew Deaton would be there as he carried Kali into the waiting room Derek and Stiles were waiting for them with Peter and Deaton who knew that he had to save Kali or there was no going back for Scott.

Whilst Deaton did his work on Kali, peter sat with Scott there was an awkward atmosphere until peter began to talk "I can help you Scott as if she dies Deucalion has won."

"I don't even remember doing that though, I thought I just slept through as it wasn't very painful at all and I don't even have a scratch."

"Look this is a shock but you are more powerful then both me and Derek put together so we will help you control this before you lose total control. It will be painful for you but you will thank us in the end."

As they ventured back to Derek's loft Peter literally nailed Scott against the wall and said "your anchor is anger so focus on that, focus on pain and focus on you."

At first Scott didn't understand what he meant by focus on you until peter started hitting him as he began to shift and then thought to himself "I don't want to do this, I don't want to fight and I don't want to kill." All of a sudden he stopped shifting and was in complete control, no red eyes, nothing.

"That was all you had to do all along but I would go and check on Kali."

As Scott ventured back to the animal clinic Ethan and Aiden were there and were surprisingly cheerful with Scott and out walked Kali who was all healed and quite perky.

"Thank you Scott for bringing me here."

"Well I just woke up and thought what have I done, I couldn't let you die."

As they left the building Scott felt different, he felt more powerful but most of all he felt anger towards Derek as he still hasn't forgiven him for turning his mum into a werewolf. But he thought to himself if I go after Derek then Deucalion wins but how an earth could I forgive him for doing this and as Peter said focus on you. And what I want to do is rip Derek apart for bringing my mother into this supernatural mess.

As night fell I made my way over to Derek's to be met by what Kali calls his guard dogs although him and Isaac were good friends he was so focused on hurting Derek he just threw Isaac into the wall and stormed over to Derek. He didn't say anything just pinned Derek up against the wall in a way which Derek couldn't fight back but as Scott focused he shifted back and instead of hurting Derek he hugged him and began to cry.

"I can't do this Derek, he is trying to mind wipe me, make me kill what do I do?"

"Do what you do best you've tricked peter, Gerard and me."

As he left the loft he thought don't lie to Deucalion as he is always listening to his heart beat but just play him at his own game act like the person he wants him to be.

On the way back to the penthouse Ethan came up to Scott which was surprisingly odd as normally neither of them spoke to him.

"I know what you're up to, you can't fool him as if he finds out he will kill you."

As several days passed Scott's eyes had stayed the red colour which he was beginning to hate which prevented him from leaving the penthouse but recently he had tried to separate himself from the others until he began to shift in his sleep this kept happening but it wasn't very painful until one night it was so painful Kali heard the screams she went in to check on Scott and as she went to check on him and he wasn't there, as she turned around she walked straight into his claws and she was dead.

As Scott felt her power go into his he was now an alpha no matter what but because he survived his first full moon as a true alpha he was still a true Alpha with extra strength.

Scott fell to the floor and cried and in walked Deucalion.

"What happened in hear Scott, why did you do this."

"I have no idea it just happened, I don't even know why she was in here."

"Well Scott you are now part of the pack, and seeing as you will not kill unless under a trance your subconscious will kill whilst the conscious part of you will feel guilt so it's time that the guilt ridden part disappears."

As Scott fell to the floor he knew that Deucalion had one he had corrupted him and now by getting rid of the guilt he is able to play Deucalion at his own game by being devious without lying as he had done it before and he will do it again now what is the plan this time and to be honest I think all I can do is a build a pack behind his back and destroy him that way. So by Deucalion winning he had brought the evil out of Scott.

He knew he needed everyone on his side, Derek, Isaac, Peter, Cora and even the twins but we needed to make sure Deucalion was none the wiser which would be the hardest task of their life but it was possible.

But Scott had a funny feeling that no matter how hard he tried he would struggle to control this without Deucalion and was worried is this going to be the end of my good side had Deucalion won was he now part of the Alpha Pack and something was telling me the answer is yes!


	5. Chapter 5

As much as Scott tried he couldn't control this as whenever he left for the night he shifted and was angry and then he finally just gave up and went to the penthouse. Scott knew that now he did actually need Deucalion which was one thing he never wanted to say.

"Look you win, you were right I need you so it looks like I am stuck here as part of your pack"

"Wonderful and our first duty of business is eliminating our threats, Isaac, Peter, Cora and Derek."

"I still won't kill, you know that."

"You don't understand do you, you may feel that but after absorbing Kali's power you will get there and want to fight alongside the twins so that's why I have assigned you Peter to kill."

I knew I had to fight this but I couldn't as always Derek knew they were coming but when he saw me he wasn't surprised but scared.

"Deucalion what have you done to Scott?"

"He killed Kali by accident or whatever and is now more powerful and he has finally he realised he needs me."

Derek looked at me with shock and disappointment but he was also weirdly proud of me that was until we started to fight, at first Cora tried to get me until I threw her out of the way rendering her unconscious but I hadn't noticed what was going on behind me they weren't killing Derek and Isaac but keeping them back and away from Peter as Peter lunged into me I clawed him in the stomach leaving a long cut he went for my face but I grabbed his arm and flipped him over.

As the blood oozed out of his side, I grabbed him by the neck picked him up and slammed into the floor, I had no idea what was happening to me as I wanted to do this, and I wanted to kill. I looked peter in the eye in an apologetic way as I knew what I was about to do was completely out of character.

As I knelt down ready to kill him he whispered to me. "Focus on you."

But no matter how hard I tried I couldn't fight it and with one clean swipe across his throat and his power being absorbed into me I killed Peter. All though no one really liked him, that was no reason to kill him but what was weird as Deucalion was the only alpha I had ever listened to completely and because now I had eliminated my guilty conscience I felt no remorse so I just got up and left with both the twins and Deucalion looking at each other before turning round to Derek.

"Scott is now ours and there is nothing you can do to change this as he has finally let go of his good side. Goodbye Derek." Deucalion said.

Derek's point of view:

There was no way Scott had gone; he had to be something he always is no matter how much I hated that he was I am just praying that he was for once as I knew that Scott wouldn't do any of this without cause.

But that's when it came to me as Scott needed me to get Isaac, Cora and Ethan and Aiden on his side so then he could form a pack that must be it but I knew it was going to be harder to get the twins on his side, however Scott would do that himself as they trusted him.

The next day I spoke to Isaac and Cora and they were surprisingly willing as although he had tried to kill both of them, Isaac saw Scott as his alpha and Cora knew that I wouldn't be asking her unless I really needed her to.

Ethan's pint of view:

As I got back from School, there was a funny smell coming out of Scott's room and I know he wasn't home yet so I sat there and waited until Deucalion walked out of there. As I continued to walk past his room I knew that smell it was an old herb that people used to control others.

He was getting Scott to do his dirty work. Scott wasn't actually evil he was in a trance and he didn't realise it.


	6. Chapter 6

Ethan's Point of view:

I had a feeling Derek wouldn't believe me but there was no harm in trying as although I thought Scott would make a great part of the pack, he didn't deserve this, he wasn't a killer and Deucalion knew that it was just what is his motive behind using Scott as sooner or later Derek would save him.

As I wondered up to Derek's loft, he wasn't at all surprised to see me.

"I know what's wrong with Scott."

"And why should I trust you?"

"Look I know I helped kill part of your park but Scott isn't killing because he wants to but I think you already know that."

"Well I thought he was up to his usual games but go on."

"Deucalion has got him under a trance and we need to get him out of there before he kills everyone in this town including everyone he cares about. So are you going to help me?"

"Fine so what do we have to do?"

"I'll get him out of the apartment as I'm part of the pack, I will tell Deucalion I am going to teach him how to fight as he has been nagging at us to help so I will help. Meet me in the woods in an hour and bring Deaton and tell him bring the herbs or remedies to fix a trance he will understand."

Well I hoped he would considering that he knows more about the whole werewolf thing than every werewolf running around this whole town.

Scott's point of view:

I was surprised that Ethan wanted to help but it was nice to get out of the apartment for a bit as we wondered into the woods I could sense something was wrong but I thought it was just part of the training as we continued on Ethan suddenly stopped and out walked Deaton and Derek as I tried to runaway I was thrown back slightly to see I was in a circle surrounded by mountain ash.

"Ethan what are you doing?"

"Look it's what's best for you Scott, Deucalion is controlling you and we are going to fix you."

"So why is Derek here then, I understand Deaton but Derek."

"Unfortunately Derek you are going to have to get in there with Scott as he needs someone who although is weaker than him he need someone he looks at like a brother."

As Derek entered the circle I wanted to fight him but I couldn't as I turned around there was a strange vapour coming from right in front of me all of a sudden I felt extremely weak and my legs buckled beneath me and I passed out.

What felt like minutes turned into days. I had been slipping in and out of consciousness for days but I had no idea where I was and why I was chained down.

"He's awake." I heard Derek say in the corner of the room.

"Derek let me out of these chains now!" I screamed while my eyes flared red before I started to cry.

I could feel the chains weakening and as I lifted them up the broke and I sat up. "Why am I here, Why am I an alpha and why do I feel so guilty."

"Scott you've killed someone. Well 2 people Kali and Peter but you weren't aware of it Deucalion has been controlling you"

"So why aren't you trying to stop him and why would I kill Peter, I know it's Peter and nobody liked him but still."

"You still don't get this; it wasn't you it was Deucalion."

All of a sudden a sharp pain hit me I wasn't shifting what was I doing I could see the others just standing there think in the same as me what the hell was I doing. Once it stopped I got up and wondered over to the window both Ethan and Derek just moved out of my way as I got to the window I could see the blood red reflection of my eyes and no matter how hard I tried they wouldn't shift back. As I felt the remorse I just thought we have to get him back we have to eliminate a threat we had to kill Deucalion before he made me kill any more people including the ones I cared most about. It was time for Deucalion to die!

As the days passed I was stuck in the loft due to the eyes so Derek and I began to think what we could do before a familiar sound of a stick approached the loft door he was here and most likely he was here to kill me.

"Scott, I did wonder how long it would take someone to figure out that it wasn't you but none the less you are a true alpha and you will either join my pack willingly or well I think you know the rest so what's it going to be?"

"Look Kali and peter are dead because of me; you went all hypnotise to get me on your side so I think I will stay here with Derek."

As Derek flashed his eyes they were no longer a blood red but back to his cold steel blue he wasn't an alpha any more he was a beta. Derek looked at me and nodded like he was waiting for an order. And that's when it hit me and it was the same with Isaac not only were both of them betas they were my betas.


	7. Chapter 7

Both me and Derek knew Deucalion would still want me in his pack we knew he had to be destroyed but it felt a bit weird being an alpha especially to Derek of all people but with all the scheming there was one thing we were struggling with what was Deucalion's weakness as we knew even though he lost his sight he wasn't always blind.

As Ethan and surprisingly Aiden walked into the loft both Derek and Isaac flashed their eyes at them and Aiden was slightly taken back to see Derek as a beta.

"Wait why is Derek a beta?" Aiden asked looking at his brother.

"Scott is his alpha now and not the other way round." His brother replied

"Urm firstly I am his alpha and secondly he was never my alpha I was an omega until this whole true alpha thing." I said looking at Derek whilst he nodded in agreement. "So what exactly do you want? Deucalion sent you over here to threaten me as if he didn't get the picture I am sorry I am not joining his pack."

"Well actually, we are here to help you and by the looks of it you need as much help as possible in your schemes."

"Look Ethan I trust you but not your brother okay so Aiden if you are not here to help please leave."

Well considering that Aiden didn't leave he must of actually wanted to help but I still don't trust him considering what he has done in the past.

"One question does Deucalion have a weakness?"

"Scott do you remember your meeting with morel there was something she said he not only desires you but he is also threatened by you so we need to play to that as not only do you have werewolves in your pack, you have hunters a banshee and well Stiles who is well Stiles but each of them have their own skills. And considering that there are three alphas in this pack we should hopefully be able to eliminate the treat."

"One thing Ethan I don't want to kill him by fighting him with violence as I think I have killed two people and although the power thing was nice my conscience can't handle it so I think we need to talk to Deaton as he always seems to help me."

"Don't you know why that is Scott, he is your emissary and Deucalion has been trying to figure out who it was as he wants to destroy them which is why he killed the girl who saved Isaac as he thought it was her so when you go to work tomorrow talk to him there. In order to protect him."

As the scheming went on I still had this feeling that I couldn't trust Aiden so after they all left I asked Derek about taking memories.

"Now why would you want to do that Scott?"

"I don't trust Aiden, I trust Ethan but I still think Aiden is with Deucalion, and to be honest a lot of the time I trust my instinct so what do I have to do?"

"Scratch him and then they will be removed but go for the back of the neck and do it at school tomorrow so he won't pick a fight but most likely he won't as you are stronger than both him and Ethan on super twin mode."

Once I got home I walked into the kitchen surprised to see Deucalion there with his claws around my mum's neck and since she was new to being a werewolf she didn't know how to shift.

"Look Scott I understand that putting you in a trance probably prevented you from joining my pack but as I said you will join it if not I will kill people and I will start with your biggest weakness your mother Scott so what's it going to be?"

"Please don't harm her I will do anything just please don't kill her."

"I thought you could be persuaded."

"One condition, no killing well I won't if you want to kill fine but I will not kill any more innocent people."

"Fine as, a pack is stronger due to individual parts and considering you are stronger than the twins as agile as Kali was and smarter well almost than me so it doesn't matter but one thing you need to get the twins back or I will kill your mother even if you're in the pack or not. Do you understand me?"

I just stood there and nodded he was always 10 moves ahead there was nothing I could do anymore this was it I had lost the battle with him and the internal struggle so I think I had two choices be the nice one in the Alpha pack or be like the others a ruthless killer. But how did he find out? Aiden

Aiden's point of view:

As he walked into the classroom I could sense rage and so could Ethan but Ethan didn't know why but I did. I went behind his back and told Deucalion what they were up to but he was now after me or felt rage towards me.

As class came to an end and the bell went I fled the classroom shortly followed by him as everyone else went to class I found myself in the music room with a raging alpha ready to fight but he didn't he just said "Deucalion has won this and he wants us back me you and Ethan but I don't know what to do become like you or be perceived as nice."

"it doesn't matter what you want if he wants you to be like us you will and the more you fight it the more problems it will cause but then the stronger it will make you and you wander why me and Ethan are so strong we resisted but eventually it just caught up at last and the first innocent we killed it then corrupted us." As I began to walk away I turned and said "Deucalion may have won the battle but he hasn't won the war...Yet."


	8. Chapter 8

As I walked up to the penthouse, I could sense that it was just him and Ethan and Aiden hadn't come yet but they weren't far behind me but I decided to carry on walking. All I could feel was rage but I don't know why he promised not to hurt my mum but still there was something that I was angry at.

I got to the door and without just knocking just walked in and made myself comfortable.

"Ah Scott I see you've made yourself comfortable" Deucalion said

"Look you and I both know I don't want to be here but my mum's safety is everything to me so what is it that you want?"

"Well preparing for a war with the hale pack."

"Oh no I will not kill them my mum is part of the pack, my friends and even Derek and Cora so no I will not kill."

"I don't care you don't have to fight but you will defend this pack whether you like it or not. Do you understand?"

As I sat there my eyes blazed red and wouldn't turn back.

"Now that's the Scott I missed so will you fight?"

"I will defend; I won't hurt my friends or family okay."

"If you say so but if you remember, the more you resist the stronger it will make you but also the more ruthless."

I had a funny feeling I wouldn't resist as there was something about his method that has made me hurt the people I love once before so what is stop me from doing it again.

Shortly after this conversation the twins arrived and we all briskly left for the loft but thankfully my mum was at work tonight so I knew that she wouldn't be killed. We had to take the back way unfortunately as my eyes were back to the blood red they were in the first encounter in the lift so at least I know that rage causes this.

About half an hour later the fighting commenced and I just stood in the background but in the end I ended pinning Isaac on the floor as he went for the twins.

"Scott, what are you doing?" he questioned

"Defending my pack." Wait what was I saying this wasn't my pack they were I was fighting my pack not defending them. As Isaac looked at me in shock I lifted his head up and slammed it against the floor knocking him out and as the others were all out we fled.

Most of the journey back was silent until I got a call from stiles.

"Put it on speaker Scott; let's see what he has to say." Deucalion said.

As I pressed speaker the rant began.

"What the hell are you playing at Scott and hurting Isaac what were you thinking. Actually I don't want to know as by the looks of it you won't listen and to be honest maybe it is best that you joined the alpha pack as you are a lot like them whether you believe it goodbye Scott."

Those words hurt me but I wasn't upset but angry as I sat there eyes blazing red and as I turned to the side I could see the evil smile from Deucalion.

"Now Scott shall we leave this town or stay just to spite the others?"

"Stay but I want to ruin their lives." I said not thinking like me but I felt powerful for once in this town there was nothing anyone could do as my best friend had just told me that he basically wanted me gone.

The next day I refused to go to school but I let the twins deal with them all I said is don't hurt the humans go for the werewolves as at least they could heal. But all day I sat there plotting to hurt them all because my best friend had said I was the same as the alphas.

As the twins got home I could see that although they were slightly scratched they looked incredibly smug and just nodded.

The next day I went to school trying to act like nothing happened so as I entered the hallway Isaac and Stiles avoided me and as the twins caught up I didn't know what to do I had lost my best friend and the only person keeping me from completely losing it was my mum and if anything happened to her that would be the final straw.

In English Isaac and Stiles had tried to bug me by constantly talking about me, until I heard an ear piercing scream but it wasn't from school it was from my house.

"Mom."

As I got up and left the class room I just left and just ran and didn't stop but as I got closer to my house I could sense another werewolf there but who was it. As I walked into the house all I could see was my mum laying there in a pool of blood she wasn't dead but I knew I could work out who it was but luckily they left a note.

"Come back to the pack Scott or next time I will kill her. Derek."

I knew she would heal but that's not the point he had hurt my mom and he wasn't going to get away with it but if Deucalion found out he would make me kill Derek which I didn't want to do so I thought that I should tell Deucalion I want to leave this town.

Back at the penthouse they could all sense something was wrong as I hadn't said a word and went straight to my room. Ethan came in and sat next to me.

"What's wrong Scott?"

"He hurt my mother; I need to leave this town now."

"Wait who hurt your mother?"

"Derek." I said showing him the note. "But Deucalion won't let me leave will he?"

"Actually he has already started packing we are leaving tomorrow, before the lunar eclipse."

Before I got a word in Deucalion came into my room and gestured for Ethan to leave.

"Scott as you know we are leaving but do you want to say goodbye first."

"Goodbye to who my best friend who wants nothing to do with me, my friends who I have tried to kill and Derek who almost killed my mother so I would rather just go."

"No but can't wait till the end of semester as we have exams coming up?"

"If that is what you want then yes."

"Thank you now if you don't mind I would really like to be alone."

As he got up and left I could sense he was plotting something but what now I had done what he wanted so what was he after.

My sleep this night was rough as all I could think about was Derek harming my mother although she was no longer defenceless he still hurt her but it seemed odd as he knows the way to get to me is not through my mother. As I thought about it hit me he threatened my mum already. It wasn't Derek it was Deucalion and he was probably hoping that I would take Derek out.

As I left my room he was outside my door.

"It was you, not Derek but why would you I joined your pack."

"Physically yes, emotionally not yet as you need to get rid of one more person and then I will leave your mother alone."

"Who?"

"Cora."

"But Derek will come after us."

"Well it's either Cora or Isaac then your decision."

"I can't."

"Well until you do I will continue to hurt your mother."

"Fine, Isaac."

What was I saying I know my mother's safety is everything but did I really need to kill someone else but I knew as I was part of the pack I had to do it to save everyone else?

Something told me the next 24 hours was going to be eventful.


	9. Chapter 9

Isaac was standing in the corner of the room. But he knew he shouldn't bother fighting back and as I really didn't want to I stuck my claws into his side digging into his lungs and as a lot of the power absorbed into mine I let him go and fall to the floor before turning around to Deucalion and walked away.

"Look it's all done now, so please leave my mum alone."

"I did say that and now that Derek's pack is now him and his sister you are both physically and emotionally part of the pack. But did the power thing feel good?"

"Yes it did." I enjoyed the power but killing people wasn't my thing that I didn't enjoy. But should I really feel this away as when I first got the bite I didn't want it and now I was killing people in order to become stronger.

As we left his lifeless body there we fled quickly as we knew Derek would be there soon and we were not looking for a fight yet as we were not ready. But deep down I thought if Derek can't beat me on my own then he had no chance beating us all together. But I knew deep down as I linked myself to Isaac he was still breathing because I hadn't quite hit his heart and I told Deaton where to find him but he had to stay hidden while he healed and until it had all blown over.

However Derek did try but it didn't last long as the twins elbowed him in the chest I lifted him up gripping his neck before slamming him into the ground it was slightly easier because he was now only a beta but to be honest it just looked like he had given up all hope on getting me back.

I still worked at Deaton's and I hadn't really spoken to him lately but I needed him to give something to Derek for me.

"Hey doc, do you mind giving something to Derek for me."

"Why can't you?"

"And raise suspicion no thank you."

As I brought a piece of paper out of my pocket I could see on his face that he thought it was a threat but as I gestured him to open and on this piece of paper it said.

"Derek you have always under estimated me but when have I never had a plan? Scott."

He nodded and said "What are you up to?"

"I want to know what happens on the lunar eclipse as no one will tell me but I can sense something is going to happen."

"All werewolves lose their power except a true Alpha."

"And there is the loop hole."

"So you will destroy the whole pack?"

"No I trust Ethan so I can't kill Aiden but I want Deucalion dead, I can't go on killing people as Isaac only just survived it thanks to you."

"Well, let's just say that he will be blind completely so you will have about an hour to destroy him ok but you have the next week to prepare but I will gives this to Derek and let him know what is happening but I suggest you get back to the penthouse before any suspicions are raised."

"Thanks Doc and please apologise to Isaac for me."

"Anytime Scott."

As I got back to the penthouse no one was there which was slightly odd but I knew that Deucalion was at the hospital as he had to have check up on his eyes and most likely Aiden and Ethan are with their lovers so I just went to bed as I knew this week was going to be eventful yet again.

Some nights I dream and feel like this isn't really happening but it was and I didn't want it to be I had lost my friends and my mother and everyone I cared about just to be stuck with a psychotic killer all because of this true alpha status which I really didn't want. As all I wanted this year was stay out of this supernatural trouble and I only got involved because Derek hadn't told me about the alpha pack in the first place, but I know it was because he sees me like a younger brother and he wants to protect me.

Derek was a brother to me and he is my beta so why hasn't Deucalion wanted me to kill him yet but there was something big going to happen between me and Derek but what was it, I knew if I questioned him he would answer me back with a question so there was no point in question him so it was up to me to work it out on my own.

Luckily for me I was there on my own all night so I was able to relax just a bit but I needed to get out of this pack but the only way I could was by killing the leader of the pack Deucalion and I had one shot.

As the days got closer to the lunar eclipse I had this terrible pain in my neck and it was getting worse and worse and I didn't know why but I just ignored it as the day of the lunar eclipse came something strange happened the pain in my neck went and I just passed out causing and everything after that was a blur until all I saw was black.


	10. Chapter 10

As the blackness disappeared all I could see was a bright yellow light directly above me, I knew where I was as I recognised everything but I couldn't remember where it was.

"He's awake" someone said.

"Scott are you okay?" Deaton said.

"What am I doing here?" and as I looked around seeing Kali next to Peter. "And why are you 2 alive?" as they both looked confused nobody answered.

"What happened?" I said.

"Well Scott I wasn't sharing a memory with you but sharing a future vision with you and now you know what will happen if you resist." Deucalion said.

As Derek moved closer to the table he looked at me quite startled "What does he mean Scott?"

As I looked over at Deucalion he just nodded in a way to hint that I should just tell Derek the truth. But by the looks of it not even Deucalion's pack knew what he was up. "Derek he isn't after you he wants me."

"But you aren't even an alpha."

I didn't know how to reply but luckily Kali stepped forward and answered although she was very vague she understood what was going on. "He is an alpha but he just hasn't told anyone have you Scott, but why would you do that now not wanting to worry anyone or not wanting us to find out."

Stiles finally decided to say something "It was that night at the motel when you were staring at yourself in the mirror like you'd seen a ghost wasn't it. And why didn't you tell me because you didn't want to scare me or were you worried someone would find out?"

"A bit of both to be honest once I knew the alpha pack were after Derek I just planned on laying low, but I don't have a choice in going with you do I." I mumbled whilst looking at Deucalion.

"Well that depends on what you want Scott, what happened in the visions or just to stay you but be part of a pack." He said "I will give you a week to decide, if you choose us come to the penthouse if not well then the visions will come true it's your choice."

As the alpha pack left, I could feel my heart rate increasing and as I got off the table I went up to the wall and punched a hole in the wall. Once I turned around everyone apart from Deaton took a step back because as my eyes flared red I remembered that apart from Deaton this was the first time they had seen them.

"What are you going to do Scott?" stiles asked.

"I am going to go with them..."

Before I could finish my sentence Derek interrupted me. "Why Scott what happened in the vision?"

"I killed two people because he hypnotized me before you turned my mum into a werewolf and I eventually ended up joining him."

"Wait who did you kill?" Isaac said from the background.

How was I supposed to tell them "urm Kali" I said and as I turned away from I mumbled under my breath and said "Peter, and almost you, Isaac."

As they all stood there shocked no one knew what to say until Derek decided to step forward and say something.

"Wait why did you kill them?"

"Because he wanted me to and the more I resisted the stronger and more ruthless it made me so if I go with him now I may not have to kill."

As I got up and left the animal clinic I didn't need a week to decide I knew what I was going to I was going to go with Deucalion he had won the war but why were we leaving before the lunar eclipse though as Derek had never told me what happened but I could sense that it wasn't good.

As I approached the penthouse Ethan, Aiden and kali were just leaving and looked at me with those evil eyes but didn't say anything and just carried on walking away from the penthouse. Once I reached the penthouse I felt regret but also more at peace but I had a burning desire to ask Deucalion about this lunar eclipse and why he was desperate to leave before.

The door was already open and as I entered I knew he was behind me and as I turned he backed me into the corner and I was wondering why.

"I know you have a question Scott so let's not beat around the bush what is it?"

"What happens on the lunar eclipse?"

"We all lose our powers and abilities except a true alpha so we are going to leaving tomorrow as Derek doesn't know, Kali and the twins have already left and we will be leaving in the morning."

"But I thought the lunar eclipse was tonight?"

"It is."

"So why are we staying?"

"You will have to wait and see."

As the lunar eclipse started to happen I could feel myself shifting and considering that I hadn't shifted on a full moon since I was at Isaac's house I could sense something was wrong but Deucalion was blind if I wanted to I could kill him but unfortunately he had locked me in my room with chains and all these things which were unbreakable so there goes that plan.

It wasn't very painful but it actually felt nice to shift for once as considering I hadn't for almost a year it was nice to be out of control for once, thankfully it only lasted about an hour and after that I slept through the night but when I woke up I could sense I was moving but to where.

I was in a taxi and as I woke up I could see blood on my hands but whose blood it couldn't be it was Deucalion's but how as I told the taxi to stop I ran back to the penthouse to see Deucalion's body there covered in blood he was breathing very slowly and as I took advantage of it I stuck my claws into his heart as his power was absorbed into mine and as he took his last long breath I looked into his eyes and said "You may have won the battle but I have won the war."

After finding his body I ran to Derek's in shock "Derek, I know you can hear me I have good news."

"What that you aren't here to kill me."

"No, Deucalion is dead."

"Wait how?"

"The lunar eclipse, I still had my powers and somehow he ended up dead, we won."

"So what are you going to do then?"

"Depends would you let me stay?"

"Well considering you are the alpha yes but are you sure you won't try to kill us again."

"I'm sure."

"Fine but you know that I never doubted that you would be back."

"Why is that?"

"As you always want to do what is best for others rather than yourself and when you went with them it wasn't because you wanted to it was because you didn't want to hurt anyone wasn't it?"

I nodded and starred at Derek about to cry but before I could I got a hug from behind and I recognised the scent.

"Stiles, look I'm sorry man."

"There is no need to apologise Derek explained it all."

As we sat in Derek's loft and chatted for a couple of hours everyone made their way to the loft but although this was a happy occasion I still had some soul searching so I went away for a week as I had a funny feeling that this true alpha status would lead to some more tasks and definitely more trouble.


	11. Chapter 11

**This is just the start in the series of the fan fiction, the next one is called Alpha reality: a new alpha please if you enjoyed this story read the next one and follow as you will start to notice a change in Scott and see the truth about a true alpha's power.**


End file.
